


Don't You Ever Change

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [20]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, PLUS BONUS GIMLI, Target Practice, the best parts tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you ever change. Keep that breathless charm.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Ever Change

Legolas, in the days following the great battles in which he had fought and Frodo and Samwise’s successful destruction, had found that he missed the daily chances to put his skills to good use. Upon this discovery, he had taken to fighting with local warriors out in the woods. He found he was quite good at it, though, sometimes he ventured to think, perhaps a bit too good. He thought this as he let loose an arrow that very nearly collided with Aragorn, had the man not stepped to the side at the last moment and let the arrow bury itself in the tree directly behind him.

“My sincerest apologies!” Legolas called as he climbed down several branches before he just dropped delicately from the tree to the earth below. He landed on his feet, his back straight. “I did not see you there.”

“No need for apologies,” Aragorn assured him. “I came out here to join you, actually.”

Legolas surveyed him for a minute before he beamed at him. “Did you? Excellent. We can begin with-”

“You misunderstand my meaning,” Aragorn murmured, his voice low. Legolas’ white skin flushed a vibrant red, and he stuck the arrow in his hand back in his quiver. “By all means, though. Finish your target practice or whatever it is you do out here. I would not dream of changing your ways.”

“It is quite alright,” Legolas promised, sounding a bit breathless. He strode past Aragorn to pull his arrow from the meaty wood of the tree it was embedded in. Once it was freed, he turned it over and over in his hands before he passed it off to Aragorn. “Change is often a good thing. You are always changing me.”

“Ah, but I should not be,” Aragorn countered, letting the arrow slip through his fingers and back into Legolas’ quiver. “I assure you, I like you as you are.”

“I like me as you make me,” Legolas argued. Aragorn shrugged.

“We must agree to disagree,” Aragorn allowed. The corners of Legolas’ lips turned down just as Gimli emerged from his hiding place, branding his axe, his beard still full of moss.

“Are we going to get on with this, elf, or not?” Gimli demanded. Aragorn laughed as Legolas fired an arrow behind him without looking and knocked Gimli’s axe from his hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
